Thin Red Line
by zipcode23
Summary: A Fragile Alliance is formed between a System Lord and the Tau’ri. But all does not go according to plan when a Gauld ship attacks earth, threatening the secrecy of the Stargate Program. This is my first so any sugestions will be helpfull. More Chapt
1. Default Chapter

Thin Red Line  
  
Summery: A Fragile Alliance is formed between a System Lord and the Tau'ri. But all does not go according to plan when a Gauld ship attacks earth, threatening the secrecy of the Stargate Program.  
  
After season 6 episode "Night Walkers"  
Lord Eu = Lord "you"  
  
{Gate Dialing}  
"Chevron 7 Locked." The technician highlights.  
"Good luck SG-1" wishes General Hammond.  
"Hope to Bring back good news General" replies Coronal O'Neill"  
"Move out SG-1"  
{Go thru Gate}  
  
{Emerge On Lord Eu's Planet, Greeted by his Royal Guard}  
  
"Hey Guys" O'Neill Says to the Guards.  
"We will escort you to Lord Eu's Chambers."  
{Start Moving}  
"Why don't they want our weapons?" O'Neill whispers to Carter  
"They know if we kill him he'll just use the sarcophagus."  
"Ah"  
  
{Lord Eu's Quarters}  
  
"I've allowed you passage because I wish to know what do the Tau'ri wish to discuss with me?"  
"We have come to discuss an Alliance" Says Teac  
"The Tau'ri Don't Associate with the Guald."  
"The things you have done for us have not gone un-noticed" says Carter. "Releasing Teac and releasing Daniel after the incident with Osiris. Your Opposition to Anubis and his ways has also been noted. It seems as if you have been keeping an eye out for us."  
"I've been guarding the people of the Tau'ri for many Centuries, ever since they maintained my life during an Assault by Anubis."  
"Well, We want to return the Favor. You help us and We'll help you." Says Sam  
"What can you do to assist me"  
"We get information, most of which we can't act on because we don't have a fleet at our disposal."  
"And You Do" adds Jonas.  
"Why should I trust you!"  
"You trusted the information we sent you about Bas Outpost."  
{Dramatic Pause}  
"What do you want from the alliance?"  
"Support."  
  
{cut to sgc}  
  
"How'd it go SG-1?" asks general Hammond.  
"We're alive if that's what you mean"  
"Lord Eu is co-operating" Adds carter.  
"Good, Debriefing Starts in 5minutes."  
"Yes sir"  
  
{Debriefing Room}  
  
"Did Lord Eu accept the Conditions?" Questioned Hammond  
"Yes sir, He accepted to help ourselves and if required, the Tokra and the Jaffa rebels."  
"And the Ships"  
"Depending on the information we give him, he will supply us with naquadah, Naquadria, and also some cargo ships.  
"And a Mothership?"  
"He will 'lend' us his most advanced Mothership if we can find Anubis's secret Base, and will give it to Us if we can Destroy Anubis."  
"Should we call he Tok'ra?"  
"Yes sir"  
"Do it" Orders general Hammond.  
{Hear the Gate start Dialing}  
"SG-1, Your to Contact and try and extract information from the Tok'ra."  
"Yes sir!"  
{Sg-1 Leave to gear Up}  
  
"Engaged" exclaims the technician  
"Missions a Go SG-1, Report Back In 24hours" says General Hammond.  
"Yes sir" Replies Jack  
  
{SG-1 leave thru the gate}  
  
Chapter 2 "the tokra" will be coming soon, feel free to make comments because this is my first fan fic.  
There will also another 2 episodes added to this story. Like series  
Zipcode23 


	2. The Tok'ra

CHAPTER 2 "The Tok'ra"  
  
{sg1 arrive on the Tok'ra home world and are greeted by Jacob}  
"Hey Kids, what up" asks Jacob  
"nice to see you too" bitch's Sam  
"Your radio message said you had some important news"  
"that we do, we have a new ally" Says Teac  
"Who?"  
"Lord Eu"  
"A Guald!!!!!" Exclaims Jacob  
"Don't worry, its not as it seems. We give him information and he acts on it."  
"what's he give you?"  
"He helps us, saving you guys, protecting earth etc" say Jack.  
"Are you guys CRAZY, how do you know to trust him"  
"we don't, but where going to play them like a guitar."  
"What do you want from us."  
"information, About Anubis" says Jonas  
"He's been causing the system lords hell." Understands Jacob  
"Well Eu hates the guy," says O'Neill, "it's a Guald revenge thing"  
"If the Tok'ra help we will have a chance to repel any attacks?" Sam  
"its good to see you guys are helping my favorite planet, I'll have to discus it with the other Tok'ra"  
"When will you know?"  
"A few days"  
"Why so long?"  
"One of the councilors is on a mission and should be finished in 24hours.  
"We'll we should report back."  
{sg1 start walking away}  
"Don't call us" Jacob yells "we'll call you"  
{sg1 start dialing but doesn't engage}  
"What's wrong carter?" O'Neill questions.  
"It won't engage sir"  
"Try again major"  
"Yes sir"  
{Carter starts dialing again. But the wormhole engages before she finishes}  
"Incoming sir"  
{They lock and load}  
{A Councilor comes thru the gate}  
"Hold it" yells Jack.  
"SG-1, good to see you, Earth is in trouble, Anubis is preparing for an assault."  
"That'll be why can't connect sir, " Carter whispers to O'Neill  
DRAMATIC PAUSE  
"When!" Says Jonas.  
"Anubis's Fleet has left his Home Word, And will arrive in A few Hours."  
"Will Anubis be there?"  
"Yes, He is leading the Assault."  
"Dad, is this the Councilor who you were talking about?"  
"Yes"  
"Go have your meeting, we will go talk to the Asgard and Lord Eu." Says Sam as she runs and Starts Dialing.  
"Sam, You go talk to the Tollan."  
"Teac, Lord Eu"  
"I'll go reclaim a Favor from Thor"  
"What about me Cornel?' Enquires Jonas.  
"You go to the Alpha Site and Inform them of the Situation, if Hell Breaks Lose we'll need to arrange a Counter Assault." A Pause "We'll Go"  
"YES SIR Replies SG-1"  
  
  
Cut to the SGC  
  
"Excuse me Sir" asks a technician.  
"Yes." Replies Hammond  
"Sir the Ship has been finished and will be ready for Hyperspace in an Hour."  
"Good, Has SG-1 Reported In Yet?"  
"No Sir, Any time though"  
"Thank You Sergeant."  
The alarm goes off and a voice says…. "General Hammond to the control room, General Hammond to the Control Room".  
Hammond rushes in to see what the fuss is about.  
"Sir We've Detected a Ship in Hyperspace"  
"Is it coming here?"  
"Unknown Sir"  
"I'll call the President"  
  
  
Back at the Tokra World.  
  
O'Neil cones thru the gate.  
  
"The Asgard aren't Home." says O'Neil.  
"The Tollan and Nox are away also." says carter  
"Lord Eu is on his way to earth, we think he'll be to late though"  
"We've managed to Contact the SGC Sir"  
"What?"  
"They Busy tone was them Sending Supplies to the Alpha Site."  
"So what happening?"  
"There evacuating the SGC and preparing for an assault. If an attack is made then the SGC will go Public."  
"What About the Tok'ra"  
"The Tok'ra will assist in Evacuation by Ship, and Any information about Anubis" Adds Jacob.  
"Good. Call the SGC and tell them What's Happening.", "They're gonna Freak when two Armies of Ships Arrive and Battle over Earth" announces O'Neill  
  
At the SGC, SG-1 Return home.  
"What's so Urgent SG-1"  
"Anubis is Preparing For an Assault on Earth, and we can't reach the Asgard, Tollan or Nox."  
"Why haven't we ever been given a Communicator?" Asked O'Neill  
carter and Hammond Both Just look at O'Neill  
"Well it'll be Easier Wouldn't it?" Finished O'Neill  
"Sir, If we can get a working ship, We Can Use it to Reach our Allies."  
"Carter, are you proposing we steal a Guald Ship?" Emphasizes O'Neill  
"We Don't have to steal it Sir, We already Have one."  
"The one we captured from the Guald in Nightwalkers" Says Jonas.  
"I'll check up on it, in the meantime, Prepare for a Long Flight."  
  
They start walking away.  
"Good idea major" says Jonas.  
"I was thinking of Roswell"  
"Roswell?"  
"A ship, now known to be Asgard, crashed into earth about 50 years ago, we have it."  
"Cool"  
"Yeah"  
  
A Lieutenant come up behind them.  
"Major, General Hammond says the Ship will be Operational if we had another Generator and some more Control Crystals."  
  
The Next Chapter "Breath of time will be the Conclusion of Part 1 of Thin Red Line.  
Part 2 and 3 Will Be like the End of Anubis, the Guald, and the Replicators."  
Made to finish the Series on TV. 


	3. In the Breath of Time

Chapter 3 "In the Breath Of Time"  
  
SCG  
  
"How come he hasn't disabled our gate this time?" asks Jonas  
"Since we destroyed his Machine he can't sustain a wormhole for more than 38minutes, and since we don't know he's going to Attack… He won't want to warn us." Replies Carter  
"Right, any idea on when he will arrive?" asks Jonas Again.  
"Any…"  
"Incoming Wormhole, SG1 to the Control Room"  
"Time now" Finishes Carter  
  
Control Room  
{Gate Engages}  
"Receiving Tokra IDC general"  
"Open the Iris"  
  
{In comes Jacob, Bratac and a jaffa arrive with control Crystals and a long range communicator.}  
  
"Jacob, good to See you" Sees Hammond.  
"Tech-ma-Tech master Bratac" Says Teac  
"We have the Crystals and a Long range communicator you Requested" Says Braytac.  
"What is the Status of the Jaffa Rebels" Enquires Hammond  
"There are several Mother ships on route and should be here in an hour."  
"Do they know about Eu?" asks Jonas  
"they have been informed to make contact and attack anubis, and not to attack lord Eu."  
"Good, SG1 try and contact the Asgard and Finish this Ambush, we may have to go public."  
"Yes Sir"  
  
{SG1 disembark}  
{Hammonds Office}  
  
"General, the Recruit you asked for have arrived"  
"Good, show them In"  
"Yes Sir"  
{Cadet Hayle Enters}  
"Welcome Back Cadet, or should I say, Lieutenant"  
"Thank you Sir"  
"You've been posted here to help major carter with top level research"  
"Yes Sir"  
"Have the Lieutenant outside brief you of our current status"  
"Yes Sir"  
{Hayle Leaves, Heads into Gate room"  
{Gate Dials}  
  
"Incoming Wormhole, Its SG1, there Code Red – Under Fire"  
"Open the Iris"  
  
{SG1 enter and are followed by a replicator}  
{Hayle pulls out her side arm and shoots the lone replicator}  
  
"Nice shot Hhayle!" says carter.  
"I didn't hit it major"  
"What do you mean, you shot it"  
"You don't under stand, I've only got blanks"  
"How did id die then?" asks Hammond  
"I don't know sir"  
"Well find out, have Hayle help you major, The rest of SG1 Prepare for Debriefing"  
"Yes Sir"  
  
{Debriefing room, SG1, Bratac and Jacob are there}  
"We went to Thors' world, Othella, we arrived in amongst an evacuation, the planet had been overrun by replicators, Thor lifted us up to his ship, and we managed to kill all the Replicators on his ship, we told him our situation. He needed his ship so he send us back to the planet where we had to dial home. The replicators know our weapons now and didn't attack us until we turned our backs, then the followed us through the stargate" says Oneill  
"How's the Asgard going" Enquires Hammond  
"Acording to Thor, not well, they are in full evacuation off their planets and are going to ship based for a while."  
"So no reinforcements"  
"Yes sir"  
{a Corporal Enters}  
"Sir, we've detected a fleet entering our orbit"  
"Anubis has Arrived" Says Jacob  
"It appears so adds Bbratac"  
  
{A hologram of Anubis appears in the briefing Room}  
  
"I am Lord Anubis, Feel the Wraith of my Super Weapon, prepare to meet you DOOM"  
  
"Cool" adds Jack  
{Everyone looks at Jack}  
"the hologram thing, not the doom thing"  
  
"Sir, NORAD is detecting a power up in Anubis's Ship,… Sir, More ships have arrived, they're attacking Anubis… Shot has missed and has impacted the moon."  
"Owwww, That'll be hard to cover up" adds Jack  
"Space command is no longer tracking the moon…"  
"Lord Eu has made contact, he's taking fire."  
"Setup the Communications Device" order Hammond  
"Yes Sir"  
"Tell him that friendly's will be arriving soon."  
"Message sent sir"  
"Norad Reports that several Friendly Ships have been destroyed, "  
"More ships have arrived, Communications Confirm that they are the Rebels" updates the communicator  
"Lord Anubis is starting to take damage, but we are still taking Casualties"  
"This isn't gonna be good" adds Oneill, thinking about the moon, or lack there of.  
"Sir, MORE ships have exited hyperspace, they appear to be Asgard, they're attacking Anubis, it appears that Anubis is Retreating, He's Preparing to fire he's Primary Weapon… Weapon Fired, Thors taken a hit, he's coming down."  
"Impact point" queries Hammond.  
"Outback Australia" says the technician  
"OH NO, NOT RUSSEL KOIT!!!" inserts O'Neill  
"Send our people there immediately, they'll have a mess to clean up soon"  
"Yes Sir"  
  
{Thor Crashes into desert}  
  
SGC  
  
{Thor Teleports to SGC}  
"Thor Buddy, how are you"  
"I have come to do some fishing Oneill"  
"Funny man, thing, Whatever."  
"What are you doing here"  
"We detected an Asagard Weapon being fired here, we believed it was to late for the Tauri."  
"Sir, Lord Eu is pursuing Anubis, and the Rebels are returning to their home" Interrupts the Technician  
"It would have been to late except that a few friends turned up,"  
"To what Friends are you Referring." Enquires thor.  
"Lord Eu, the Tokra, Jaffa Rebels, and um, You guys" Says Oneil.  
{Carter Arrives}  
"How is the Fleet."  
"The fleet it fine, except for Oneill 2, of which I am afraid may have caused public attention."  
"That it has" Says major Davis as he walks in.  
"The World media is having a Field Day, the Moon is GONE, they have footage of a space battle, an asgard ship crashing, and the whole planet is at DEFCON 2, The Pentagon is recommending the Stargate program become public knowledge."  
"If this happens, may the Retreated Asgard take position on this planet because you can fight the replicators?"  
"Major, Call the president, tell him we're going to have visitors."  
"Yes General" Replies Major Davis.  
"Thor, about the replicators, have you ever heard of a Natural Frequency?" Asks Major Carter 


End file.
